Can I Move on From This?
by JoyousGleeMoments
Summary: It had only been about two months but Dani could feel herself falling hard for this girl.


Rachel turned the lock to the heavy metal door that protected their homy loft. It had been a long day of Funny Girl rehearsals squeezed into tiring shifts at the diner and the only thing Rachel wanted to do was collapse on her bed for a nap.

With a strong grip, Rachel yanked the door open, immediately wishing she hadn't. Santana and Dani were in mid-make out when Rachel gasped out of shock, turning to face away.

"Sorry," Rachel muttered. "I thought you two would have been gone by now." She hurried to the kitchen area.

Santana unravelled herself from Dani, a blush forming on her cheeks. She may have been out but she wasn't yet comfortable with the public affection in front of her friends. "Oh yeah, I meant to text you, Rach." She sat up on the couch, glancing at her girlfriend who was currently buttoning back up her flannel, unfazed by the fact that someone had walked in on them. "We decided to stay in and just watch a movie instead."

"I hope that's alright." Dani chimed in. "I mean you look a little exhausted, maybe it's best that we do go out and let you rest."

Rachel shook her head as if to shake away even the thought of that. "Nonsense, I'd love it if you stayed" Although a long nap was all she wanted, she was tired of being the party pooper in the loft. She was obviously still in despair ever since the loss of Finn but she hated the fact that her friends were struggling to move on and be happy with her always asking for loneliness. If her friends were trying to smile, Rachel would have to try to too, or at least pretend she could. She made her way to her bedroom, thinking that the couple would want privacy, but Santana followed her in.

"Are you sure it's okay that we stay, Rach?" Santana's question was laced with a sense of concern. She could sense that there was more going on with Rachel than just exhaustion.

Rachel threw her jacket on her bed. "Of course, Santana, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and rest a little." She rubbed the makeup off of her eyes and searched her drawers for some pajamas to change into.

"Well we were hoping you would join us for the movie? It will be nice; a little bonding time for the girls of the loft."

Rachel smiled. It meant a lot to her that someone who was one of her biggest enemies in high school cared so much about her now. "I'd love that." She started towards the bathroom before turning back to her friend. She glanced to make sure Dani wasn't listening then leaned in to whisper, "I didn't walk in on you two...ya know…"

Santana laughed. "Oh god no we were just kissing." She laughed even harder at the look of relief on Rachel's face. "Now get in the shower, we wanna start this movie!" She watched her friend skip into the bathroom before returning to the couch with her girlfriend.

Dani immediately grabbed Santana's hand. "She okay?"

"Yeah she's good. Me and Kurt have just been doing our best to make sure she's barely alone. When she's alone that when she starts to think about him, ya know?"

"I can't imagine what she's going through." Dani shook her head, trying to picture herself in Rachel's shoes. "I mean I can't even imagine what I'd do if something happened to you...and we've only just gotten to know each other." She let her thumb stroke her girlfriend's hand. It had only been about two months but Dani could feel herself falling hard for this girl.

Rather than responding, Santana leaned in for a kiss, feeling more safe than she's felt in months with Dani's warm lips on hers. She ran her hands through the girl's blue hair, not being able to imagine her life without her as well.

She suddenly pulled away, grinning at Dani, who was practically out of breath. "Hey, I gotta question for you." She saw Dani eye her suspiciously. "It's not anything bad! It's just that pretty soon our friends are having this sorta 'reunion' thing and I was wondering if...if maybe…"

Dani couldn't help but bite back a smile. "I like where this is going…"

Santana giggled, something that she never used to do until she met her Sapphic Goddess. "I was wondering if you would wanna maybe come. I'd love for you to meet my friends from Lima."

"I'd love to, babe." Dani replied, softly pecking her girlfriend's lips. "Although I'm a little nervous. From the way you talk about them they sound pretty fantastic, what if they don't like me."

Santana playfully slapped her blue-haired babe's arm. "Don't be silly, they're gonna love you. Just like I-" She sucked back her words. She didn't just almost drop the "L" word on Dani did she? It's been such a short time, she couldn't already love Dani could she? "I mean," she stuttered trying to cover up her word vomit. "I mean they have to, you're amazing."

"So are you." Dani scooted closer to Santana. She'd caught Santana's slip up but rather than it scaring her away, it only made the butterflies in her stomach flap around even more rapidly. The squeak of the shower turning off sounded off across the loft. "I think Rachel's out of the shower." She lengthened the distance between her and Santana. "Don't want a repeat of earlier." She laughed.

Santana fixed her hair that had been messed from Dani's hand being tangled in it. "Definitely not, I don't wanna scare Rachel away." She couldn't help but laugh along to her love's contagious chuckle.

Rachel was brushing her hair in the mirror when she heard Santana holler out the movie options for the night.

"Definitely Pitch Perfect!" She yelled back, aggressively running her brush through one of the tangles in her brunette locks. Before joining the girls in the living room, she lifted the bottom of her shirt just slightly to view her Finn tattoo on her hip. Running her finger across the printed skin, she smiled through a single tear that rolled down her cheek. "I miss you everyday,Finn." She found herself whispering. "But I know you're with me." She looked at her reflection once again in the mirror. Finn wouldn't want her to live in agony. It was then that she decided she would resume living her life, not for herself, but for him.


End file.
